Manchester City F.C.
Man city logo wallpaper 001.jpg|The logo Manchester City Stadium 001.jpg|The stadium|link=Etihad Stadium Mansour bin Zayed Al Nahyan | chairman = Khaldoon Al Mubarak | manager = Manuel Pellegrini | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2013-14 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 1st | current = 2014-15 | website = http://www.mcfc.co.uk/ | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Manchester City Football Club is an English Premier League football]club based in Manchester. Founded in 1880 as St. Mark's (West Gorton), they became Ardwick Association Football Club in 1887 and Manchester City in 1894. The club has played at the City of Manchester Stadium since 2003, having played at Maine Road from 1923. The club's most successful period was in the late 1960s and early 1970s when they won the League Championship, FA Cup, League Cup and European Cup Winners' Cup under the management team of Joe Mercer and Malcolm Allison. After losing the 1981 FA Cup Final, the club went through a period of decline, culminating in relegation to the third tier of English football for the only time in their history in 1998. Having regained Premier League status, the club was purchased in 2008 by Abu Dhabi United Group and became one of the wealthiest in the world. In 2011, Manchester City qualified for the UEFA Champions League and won the FA Cup. In 2012, the club won the Premier League, their first league title for 44 years. They won the title again in 2014. Players First team squad On loan Current reserve players with first-team appearances Manchester City's reserve team, which the club terms the ''Elite Development Squad (EDS), plays in the Barclays Under 21 Premier League and a number of local cup competitions. The following EDS players have made first-team appearances for the club.'' Current reserve players with first-team appearances Manchester City's reserve team, which the club terms the ''Elite Development Squad (EDS), plays in the Barclays Under 21 Premier League, NextGen Series and a number of local cup competitions. The following EDS players have made first-team appearances for the club.'' Retired numbers 23 Marc-Vivien Foé, Midfielder (2002–03) – posthumous honour. Since 2003, Manchester City have not issued the squad number 23. It was retired in memory of Marc-Vivien Foé, who was on loan to the club from Lyon at the time of his death on the field of play whilst playing for Cameroon in the 2003 Confederations Cup. Management and coaching staff Current Technical Staff Current coaching staff Club alumni Former players Managers Club honours Domestic league * First Division/Premier League ** Winners (3): 1936–37, 1967–68, 2011–12 * Second Division/First Division ** Winners (7): 1898–99, 1902–03, 1909–10, 1927–28, 1946–47, 1965–66, 2001–02 * Third Division Play-offs ** Winners (1): 1998–99 Domestic cup * FA Cup ** Winners (5): 1904, 1934, 1956, 1969, 2011 * Football League Cup ** Winners (2): 1970, 1976 * FA Community Shield ** Winners (4): 1937, 1968, 1972, 2012 European competition * UEFA Cup Winners' Cup ** Winners (1): 1970 Worldwide competition Statistics and records Attendance Transfers Record results and performances Defeats Club league highs and lows Club goal records Category:Manchester City F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners Category:Clubs Category:English clubs